Love, Donuts and Yokan
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: Aoi x Erika yuri fanfic. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. I really liked Shirobako, so I decided to write this since I also like the Aoi x Erika pairing. Yuri girl x girl pairing, so if you don't like don't read. If not, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shirobako.

* * *

Chapter 1

"...ow-mori, Meow-mori... Meow-mori, wake up." Erika gently shook Aoi awake.

"Hmm? Oh, Yano-san... Sorry I sorta fell asleep. But why are you here; didn't you leave already?"

"I did, but I had a hunch my cute little kouhai working overtime would end up asleep at her desk." Erika said, giving Aoi a light flick on her forehead.

"Ahaha... Sorry, Yano-san."

"It's fine. Anyway, you're off work tomorrow right?"

"Yes? Why?" Aoi asked.

"Well I'm also off tomorrow, but I have no plans so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, maybe watch a movie?"

"I've got nothing on, sure!"

"Great! I'll send you the details by phone tomorrow morning, see you then." Erika said as she waved Aoi goodbye.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Aoi waved back before she rode off on her bike towards her home.

Erika watched until Aoi's figure disappeared in the distance, then spun around, face flushed bright like a light bulb.

 _"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! You did it, Yano Erika! You asked her out! Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You've asked her out, now you just need to confess. Easy, right?... Right?"_ Erika sighed, as if it would be that easy.

 _"I can worry about that tomorrow I guess. For now... I did it!"_ Erika smiled as she made her way home.

* * *

Munching down another yokan, Erika looked at her phone. It was almost time they would meet at the train station.

 _"You can do this, Yano Erika! You can do this!"_

"Yano-san!" Aoi called out waving as she ran over. "Sorry, am I late?"

"Oh, no you're right on time. The movie is starting in about an hour, so we have some time to kill. Got anything you wanna do?"

"Ah! I was thinking of getting some new clothes, and a swimsuit. And I also..."

Everything else Aoi was saying drowned in to the background as Erika's mind went to fluff land upon hearing the word 'swimsuit'. _"Swim... suit... I get to see Meow-mori... in a swimsuit..."_

"Yano-san? Something wrong?"

"Oh! No, its nothing, let's go shall we?"

The two girls went around the mall, looking at all sorts of things. Clothes, jewelry, shoes, and all sorts of things that caught their eyes. They even passed a group of people talking about "The Third Girls Aerials Squad" anime their company did, which made them really happy that they enjoyed it. Though they already knew it got positive ratings online, it was nice to know that people really enjoyed it. Eventually, they both made their way to the swimsuit store.

"Yano-san? Ready?" Aoi called from the other side of the partition.

"Uhh... Umm... Well, yes but... Meow-mori, I don't think I should..."

"What? Come on, Yano-san. You said you'd help me pick a swimsuit!" Aoi grabs the changing room curtain and pulls it open.

"Hey! Meow-mori wait!-"

 _"Wow... She's so...- Crap! Calm down, Yano Erika! But I might nosebleed at this rate...!"_ Erika stared in awe at the younger girl, clad in a frilly yellow bikini.

"What do you think, Yano-san? Should I have gone with a less flashy one?"

"Huh?! Oh, no, you look great... amazing even!" Erika could feel a blush growing on her face, hoping Aoi wouldn't notice.

"Really? Thanks, Yano-san! I'll go pay for it, and we should be on time for the movie."

* * *

"Ahh... that was such a nice movie." Aoi stretched as they left the auditorium.

"Really? Thank goodness, I was hoping you wouldn't be bored or anything since I picked it."

"What? No way! Did you see that cute little kitten they had in the movie, she was soooooo cute! It was a great choice, Yano-san!"

"Ahaha... Thanks. I was really looking forward to this movie if only for the kitten in it. She really was cute."

"Hmm? Yano-san, do you like kittens?"

"Huh? Well I don't own one but I think they're cute."

 _"Okay Erika... You've hung out and you've seen a movie, now all that's left..."_ Erika grabs Aoi's wrist, halting them in their tracks.

"Umm... Meow-mori... could you come with me for a bit..." Erika started dragging Aoi off with, barely finishing her sentence.

Pulling the younger girl along, they eventually arrived at a empty area in a nearby park.

"Uhh, Yano-san? Are you okay?" Aoi asked, looking worriedly at her colleague.

"Meow-mori... No, Aoi... Umm... I..."

"I?"

 _"Dammit! Come on say it, say it!"_ "I like you! Would you go out with me?!" Erika finally screamed out.

"Eh?... Like as in, romantically?."

"...Yes."

"Umm... Wow..."

"I know it's pretty sudden, and I don't really expect an answer right away but... could you give it some thought?"

"O-Okay, sure..."

* * *

Aoi flopped onto her bed upon arriving home.

"Yano-san likes me..." She whispers to herself.

A blush quickly forms on her face. "What do I do?! I told her I'd think about it and give her an answer soon, but how soon?!"

"You should take your time, it's an important decision after all." On cue, Roro shows up on her left.

"Huh?! Take too long and it'll be the same as telling her no!" Mimuji shows up on her right.

"Eh? But that would crush her!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Well, either way, you're gonna have to decided." Mimuji points at Aoi.

"Yea..." Roro nods his head in agreement.

"But... I don't know what to do..." Aoi sighs.

"Well, do you like her?" Roro asks.

"Erm... I suppose I always looked up to Yano-san..."

"Oh, and what do you like about her?" Mimuji asks.

"Eh? Well she's really nice, and she always treats me with sweets, and she's very encouraging... but I don't know if I..."

"And do you hate her now since she confessed to you?" Mimuji interjects.

"Huh?! No way! Why would I hate Yano-san! I'm sure it took her a lot of courage to convey her feelings!" Aoi sits up in her bed, yelling her answer.

"Then it's pretty obvious what your answers gonna be, isn't it."

"But... Being lovers with Yano-san... I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can! You've read more than enough romance manga haven't you?"

"That's not the point... Well, I suppose I'm not against the idea?"

"Then you have your answer, don't you?" Roro climbed onto Aoi's lap, smiling at her.

"Yep! Miyamori Aoi, Fight!" Mimuji gives her a thumbs up.

* * *

The next morning, Aoi arrived early hoping to catch Erika before morning assembly started, and it looks like she had the same idea.

"Good morning, Yano-san."

"Ah! G-Good morning, Meow-mori... Could you... come with me to the back?"

"Huh? Umm, sure."

Aoi followed Erika, neither speaking a word. An silence develop as both girls stood before each other, flustered and fidgeting awkwardly.

"So, about yesterday..." Aoi started, breaking the awkward silence. "Umm... how long have you liked me?"

"Huh? Oh... I guess... since I met you? I only realized it a month after you started working here."

"Right... so, umm, I gave it a lot of thought and..." She quickly bowed, "If you're okay with me, I'm willing to go out with you!"

Another silence developed. "Hmm... Yano-san?" Slowly look up, Aoi finds tears flow down Erika's face. "Eh?! Umm, Yano-san! Umm, I-"

Erika pounced onto her, pushing them both to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you, Meow-mori! Thank you!" Hugging Aoi tightly, Erika started crying.

Aoi stroked Erika's head as the girl continued crying. Eventually she managed to calm Erika down.

"Well, this is still new to me but... I'll try to be a good girlfriend, Yano-san."

"Erika." Erika corrected her, "As lovers, you can call me by my first name."

"Eh? Umm... Erika?"

Erika's heart skipped a beat, sure she was expecting a hit, but she didn't foresee it being this... nice. "So... can I kiss you?"

"Huh? Umm... okay, sure..." The younger girl froze as Erika moved closer, one arm circling around her waist while another reached for her chin. She moved closer until they could feel each others breath, then, a soft warmth met Aoi's lips. _"Ahh... I'm kissing Yan- Erika... So this is a kiss... It feels... nice..."_

After a minute, Erika broke the kiss, allowing the younger girl to catch her breath. "Did you like that?"

"Mhm... It felt... great."

"Then... Can I, go a little deeper this time?" Erika asked, stroking Aoi's cheek.

She hesitated a little, but nodded in response. Aoi closed her eyes as Erika moved closer, then the same soft warmth met her own lips. Swimming in the sweet sensation, she barely noticed Erika extending her tongue forward. Her eyes shot open as Erika started exploring her mouth. _"Wow... It's that kind of kiss... This feels so... good. More..."_ Aoi's own tongue moved forward, and entwined with Erika's. They each drowned in the sensation until Erika finally broke off, letting both herself and Aoi catch their breath.

"Wow... That was... really good... I wished it lasted a little longer though." Aoi said, panting.

Erika giggled, "Well, as much as I want to do more, but we should get going. Okitsu-san will be mad if we're late for morning assembly."

Picking themselves up, they proceeded back to the office, but before they got back, Erika quickly hugged Aoi from behind. "I love you... Aoi..."

* * *

Note:

Yokan is a type of Japanese sweet that Erika shared with Aoi a few times throughout the Shirobako anime.

Erika doesn't call Aoi 'Miyamori' like other characters the anime. I found a few translations, but I went with 'Meow-mori' as it sounded closes to what she calls Aoi in the anime, and I think it's a cute nickname.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meow-mori, are you done yet?" Erika, arms wrapped around Aoi's from behind, asked again.

"A-Almost. It would go a lot faster if you'd stop hugging me, Erika."

"...I don't wanna." Erika replied, burying her face is Aoi's hair.

Aoi had invited Erika over tonight for a sleepover, which got the blonde pretty excited. And also a little impatient.

"Yano-san, you're pretty close to Miyamori-san huh." Satou Sara looked at the two from her desk.

"Yep, our relationship leveled from 'senpai-kouhai' recently. Oh, but now I have you and Andou-san as my kouhai's now."

"Really?! Yay! We have a senpai!" Andou Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Good for you, Miyamori. Getting all that skinship with Yano-san. I wish I could have some skinship too" Takanashi Tarou said.

"Oh... jealous? I wouldn't mind having some with you, Tarou." Erika replied.

"Really?!"

"Sure, how does skinship with my fist sound?" Erika replied with a smile of death.

"Nope nevermind, not interested."

"You're in a extra good mood today, Yano-san. Something special happening?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep, I'm having a sleepover today with Meow-mori. It's gonna be so much fun~"

"And it will be fun after we get our dinner from the supermart; I'm done Erika, let's go."

"Kay~" Erika replied, practically dragging Aoi out with her.

"Hmm... Don't those two seem a little close recently? Seems suspicious." Tarou asked after the two girls had left.

"And don't you have key frame to collect about 5 minutes ago, Takanashi-san?" Sara replied.

"OH CRAP!"

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion."

"Make yourself at home, sorry if it's a little messy."

"Sure thing- Ah! Meow-mori, aren't these also at your table in the office?" Erika asked, pointing at two dolls on Aoi's table.

"Hmm? Oh, the bear's name is Roro and the doll's name is Mimuji, I've had them since high school."

"Since high school huh? Must be pretty special if you kept them around that long"

"Ahahaha..." Aoi faked a laugh, hoping not to go into how she talks to herself as Roro and Mimuji at the moment. "Anyway, I'll start making dinne- Erika?"

"Oh ho~ What is this?... Wow Meow-mori, aren't you bold." Erika said, holding a set of sky blue lingerie, complete with a garter belt and stockings.

"Wha- Wha- Wha- ERIKA!" Aoi screamed, face flushed like a tomato.

"My my... and what reason could you possibly have for something like this, eh?" Erika continued teasing.

"Umm... Umm..." Aoi stood in place, fidgeting awkwardly, "I thought... You would like to see me... wear it..."

"Oh..." Erika replied, a blush also growing on her face. _"Dammit Meow-mori, that was unfair! Crap now I really wanna see her wear it..."_

* * *

"Erika, can I wash your back?"

"Sure." Erika replied, shampooing her hair.

Aoi grabbed the washcloth and started scrubbing the blonde's back. _"Wow... She has a really nice figure..."_ As her hands continued working, her eyes traveled Erika's entire body.

 _"Her neck... her waist... her thighs... Eh? What am I..."_ A warmth started growing in her, and it definitely wasn't from being in the shower. _"Is this... love? That's right... We became girlfriends... lovers..."_

"Kyaa!" Erika yelped as a hand reached her thighs, "Meow-mori?!"

"Erika... You have such a nice body..." Aoi said softly as her hands started exploring.

"Umm- Thanks? Uhh Meow-mori, weren't you washing my back?"

"It's fine... isn't it? We're lovers after all..."

"That's not the- KYAA! Meow-mori, don't grope me- like that!" Erika yelped again as a hand reached her chest.

"Hmm...? Erika, could it be... that you're weak when you're the one being felt up?" Aoi cooed.

"That's not- It's- Ahh!" Unable to hold back, Erika finally let out a moan.

"Remember what you said before? That you wanted to do more?" Aoi's other hand reached for Erika's cheek, urging the older girl to turn her head to face her. "Well, I want more... and I want it now..."

As their lips met, Aoi wasted no time pushing her tongue in to the blonde's mouth while her hands continued their massage.

 _"So good... It's... So good..."_ Erika slowly lost herself to the pleasure, no longer trying to struggle from the younger girl.

"I... I love you.. Erika... I love you..." Aoi said in between kisses.

Soon, everything turned pure white for Erika, her legs drained of all energy to keep her from falling.

* * *

"Umm... Erika... I'm sorry, okay?"

Erika looked up at Aoi for a second with a pout on her face, before returning to bury her face in her knees.

"I mean- You also get that feeling right? Like, it felt so nice that I... didn't want to stop... making you feel good... and.." The younger girl reached out to Erika's cheek, "I'm sorry... okay? As an apology, I'll do something for you, anything."

Erika looked at her, "Okay then... Put that one." She pointed at the lingerie set.

"Eh?! Umm..."

"Hmph." The blonde turned away, reburying her face.

"Erika..." Aoi took a breath, then started undressing. Face glowing red like a light bulb, she walked up to the older girl. "Umm... I'm done..."

Aoi barely caught the mischievous glint in Erika's eyes as the she got tackled her onto the bed. Pinning down both her hands, the older girl silenced any protest with a deep kiss.

"Hehehe... I've caught you~"

"Wha- Erika, was that all an act?!"

"Yep... And this..." She moved right next to the younger girls ear, nuzzling cheek to cheek, "...is payback..."

* * *

Aoi stirred as sunlight hit her eyes from beyond the curtain blinds. As she woke up, memories from last night slowly came back to her. _"Last night, me and Erika..."_ A blushed formed on her face as she looked around the room; clothes were strewn all over the floor. Feeling a tug, she turned to the sleeping blonde lying next to her.

 _"Erika looks so different with her hair down..."_ Aoi reached out, stroke the older girls cheek.

Eventually, the older girl stirred. Opening her eyes, the first thing she sees is Aoi laying next to her, propped up slightly with her elbow, staring at her. "Meow-mori? How long have you been awake?"

"Mmm... about 20 minutes?"

"20 minutes? Why didn't you wake me?" Erika asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well I could... But your sleeping face was so cute..."

A blush formed on the blonds face, "Wha- Wha- Wha-"

As the older girl struggled to form a reply, Aoi moved closer, meeting her lips with Erika and taking her by surprise.

After a minute, she broke off. "Good morning, my sleeping cutie~" Aoi greeted her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome, Okitsu-san." The waitress greeted her as she walked in.

Okitsu Yuka was very much looking forward to having her trip at her favorite parfait shop, a reward she'd thought to give herself for a weeks hard work. Being a regular, the waitress instantly recognized her.

"Okitsu-san, what will you be having today?"

"Hmm... How about strawberry?"

"Certainly, I'll be back with your order momentarily."

Yuka was a regular and loved this particular parfait shop very much. It wasn't just for their superbly delicious parfaits, there was something about the atmosphere, the combination of decoration and music that really fills her with a calming feeling. Looking around, she could see the other customers enjoying themselves. There were a few couples acting all lovey-dovey with each other, feeding each other parfaits, like Aoi and Erika were doing.

 _"They must be enjoying themselves. Wait... lovey-dovey? Miyamori-san and Yano-san?"_ She observed the two girls, Aoi was dressed in a blue blouse and black skirt, while Erika was in a red one-piece, with her hair down instead of in twin ponytails, a rare sight indeed.

"Okitsu-san, do you know them?" The waitress came back with her parfait in hand.

"Huh? Umm... Well, sort of. Have they been here long?"

"Mmm... They came in a little before you did and ordered the 'jumbo date parfait'. I'm guessing they're on a date, given the way they're acting with each other. Ahh... Reminds me of when I used to be young. Anyway, I should get back to work. Enjoy your parfait, Okitsu-san."

 _"A date... I guess they have been closer to each other in the office as of late."_ Yuka thought as she took a bite of her parfait, _"Ahh... The parfaits here are the best..."_

* * *

After their date ended with the delicious jumbo parfait, Erika invited the younger girl to spend the night at her apartment. A surprisingly uneventful shower later, both girls were cuddled next to each other watching the TV.

"Meow-mori, say 'Ah'."

Doing as she was told, the younger girl had half a yokan placed in her mouth. But before she could react, Erika quickly bit the other half off, stealing a kiss in the process.

"Mou... You could've just asked you know?" Aoi pouted.

"I could, but that way was more fun. You liked it didn't you?"

"Umm... Erika." Aoi dug into her bag and pulled out bag of donuts, "Happy Birthday!"

"Donuts? You didn't have to, Meow-mori. More importantly, when did you buy those? We were together for the whole day."

"Well, I wanted to get you a birthday present, but I couldn't exactly decided on something, and..." Aoi looked down, "...I couldn't really afford anything I decided on"

In response, Erika pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Meow-mori. If you ask me, you being here with me is the best birthday present possible." She said, placing a kiss on the younger girls forehead.

"Thanks... There is one thing I wanna ask."

"Yea? Well, shoot." Erika munched down on a donut.

"Well, we're lovers right? I was just wondering why you still call me Meow-mori instead of my first name. Oh! It's not that I mind, of course. I was just curious."

"Oh...?" A smirk formed on Erika's face, "You really wanna know?"

Walking to her closet, she pulled out a blindfold. "I don't mind telling you. In fact, I think it'll be very interesting. Here, put this on."

"Okay...?"

"Now, I'm gonna take your clothes off and dress you in something. Promise that you won't take off the blindfold no matter what until I'm done?"

"Umm... Okay..." Aoi hesitantly replied.

* * *

"Umm, Erika... what is this?!"

"Hmm? Well you wanted to know why I still call you Meow-mori instead of Aoi, right?"

"Yes, but this is..." Aoi was sitting on Erika's bed, wearing a 'cat lingerie set'. The bra had a cat-shaped keyhole between the breast, while the underwear had a cat paw print on the back, as well as a bell choker and white stockings. Erika even had her wear matching cat ear headbands, a tail and cat paw gloves. "Seriously what is this?!"

"This..." Erika pulled Aoi into a hug, "Is why I call you Meow-mori, my cute little kitten~"

"Yes but what is this?!" Aoi pointed at what she was wearing.

"Oh, that cat-themed lingerie set was pretty popular online awhile back. There were all sorts of fan-art and cosplay with it. As for the other stuff, you can find anything online if you look hard enough."

"Right... Okay then can I change now?"

"Nope."

"Wha- WHY?!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Remember what you told me before about how you couldn't decide on a birthday present for me?"

"Yea?"

"Well, there is something you can get me for a birthday present. And that..." The blonde moved to whisper in Aoi's ear, "...is spending the rest of the night as _my_ kitten."

"Ugh... Can you please decided on something else, pleeeaaassseee?" The younger girl begged.

"Oh quit complaining, you look really cute you know? Anyway, could you act a little and say 'nyaa'?"

"What?! But- But!"

"Pretty please, Meow-mori?" Erika look at her with her best 'on the verge of tears' face.

"Ugh... No fair..." Aoi couldn't say no, not when Erika made a face like that. "Fine... nyaaa~"

"Cute... CUTE!" Erika pounced on to the younger girl, burying her face in Aoi's chest.

"Kyaa! Erika- Wait not there!"

"Hehehe... I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight~" Erika held her hands up like a wild beast about to ravage its prey.

* * *

Erika slowly stirred awake as her phone started buzzing. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her screen. 'Auntie from Mennouchi', she sighed before answering. "This is Erika, do you need something?"

...

"Eh?"

"Hmm... Erika?" Aoi found it strange to wake up finding the blonde just sitting on the bed staring into space. However, when moving closer for a morning kiss, she stopped as soon as she notice the sheer worry on Erika's face. "Erika? What's wrong? Did something happen? Erika?"

Rather than saying anything, Erika pulled Aoi into a hug before she broke down and started crying. Shocked, the younger girl quickly tried to console her.

"It's okay... It's okay... Erika, it's going to be okay..." Aoi could feel herself tearing up; it tore at her heart to see Erika like this, "Please... It's okay, everything's going to be okay..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And that concludes today's morni-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Aoi screamed as she rushed into the office.

"Oh, Miyamori-san. Did something happen? It's not often you're late." Marukawa Masato greeted her.

"Sorry. I was accompanying Erika to Utsunomiya."

"All the way to Utsunomiya? Did something happen?" Yuka asked her.

"Ahh... umm... Erika's dad went into critical condition last night, she only found out this morning and... She wasn't in any condition to travel on her own."

"I guess she'll need some time off." Masato mused, "As for her work..."

"Umm! I can take over Erika's workload; I know enough about where she left off."

 _"Oh dear..."_ Yuka sighed. She could already see where this was going.

* * *

Aoi flopped onto her bed as soon as she got home, exhausted would barely describe her right now. It didn't help that throughout the day she had been worrying about Erika the entire time, and made a lot of mistakes that she normally would've never made. But right now she just wanted sleep, so much that she's ignoring the rumbling from her stomach. And she would've fallen asleep if her phone didn't buzz, but any complaints she would've had disappeared when she saw the contact name, and the picture she assigned to said contact name.

Sitting up immediately, she answered. "Hello?! Erika?"

"Hey, Meow-mori... How are things?"

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about your work, I'll handling it."

"Wait, all of it? Are you sure?"

"Yea don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Okay... but promise you won't overwork yourself okay? Please..."

"Sure. I promise I'll take care. So.. How's your father?"

"Ah... Umm... I don't know..." Erika replied, "He's still in surgery... The doctors haven't said anything yet and- Oh, I have to go I'll call you again. Love you."

And the line went dead. With that, Aoi's flopped back down onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Miyamori-san, are you okay? You look a little pale..." Segawa Misato asked the girl at her door who looked a little more than tired.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, don't worry about it. Anyway, thank you very much, Segawa-san." Aoi quickly bowed before bolting back to the company car.

"Hey, slow down a little will you?! You could've taken a quick breather before driving!" Mimuji yelled at her as the car sped along.

"Mumuji's right, you're too exhausted right now. You need rest." Roro urged Aoi as well.

"I'm fine." Aoi said as she drifted into the parking space outside the office.

No sooner had Aoi stepped out of the car did she realize how wrong she was. Her vision blurred as her strength began to fade, her legs buckling. Fortunately for her, rather than face-planting painfully on the ground, someone caught her mid-fall.

"Huh?..." Recovering, she looked up at who caught her, "Oh! Thank you, Okitsu-san."

"You're welcome. Miyamori-san, can you meet me on the roof right now?"

"Huh? But I need to-"

Snatching the key frames from Aoi, Yuka stared at her. "No, you don't. Roof, right now."

"But-"

"Roof. Now."

Deciding against arguing with the angry face Yuka was making, Aoi nodded.

* * *

When Yuka finally came up to the roof, Aoi was sure she'd be scolded, but instead, she was handed a bag of donuts.

"Here, eat up."

"Huh?"

"Eat. You skipped lunch, and you probably didn't have a proper breakfast either, right?" Yuka replied as she sat next to Aoi on the rooftop bench.

"Okay..."

Pulling out a donut, she munched down on it before taking another. Two eventually became four, and before long the entire bag of donuts was emptied. Aoi was then handed a can of soda.

"Feeling better?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah... Thanks, Okitsu-san."

"Your welcome. Now, go home, you're done for today."

"What?! Why?"

"Why? Taking on a workload that huge on top of the one you already have, not taking care of yourself properly and then nearly fainting. How do you think Yano-san will feel if she finds out you nearly collapsed from exhaustion?"

Aoi wanted to say something, but she knew Yuka was right.

"Look. I get that you're worried about your girlfriend, I do. But acting this way isn't going to help. I'll take over for you, so please, go home and rest."

"Oka- Wait, girlfriend? Okitsu-san, you know?!"

"I'm a regular at the parfait shop you two were at the other day. Now, will you be a good girl and do as I say?"

"Yes..."

As if on cue, Aoi's phone started buzzing. Spotting Erika's name and picture, Yuka quickly snatched her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Okitsu-san? Umm... I'm pretty sure I was calling Meow-mori."

"You did, but she's unable to answer right now because she promised to be a good girl."

Erika sighed, "She's working too hard again isn't she?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it, Yano-san. I'll be helping out and making sure you're girlfriend will look after herself."

"Right... Thank you very much, Okitsu-san. Can you pass the phone back to Aoi?"

"Sure." Yuka handed the phone back to Aoi.

"Umm... Erika?"

"Be good and listen to Okitsu-san, okay? I have to go now, love you."

After ending the call, Erika finally realized something. "Wait... Okitsu-san said 'girlfriend'... SHE KNOWS?!"

* * *

Following that day, with Yuka helping out and making sure Aoi took care of herself, work at Musashi Animation returned to normal. Then at the end of the week, she received a call from Erika.

"Hey Meow-mori, are you still at work?"

"I just finished, why did you need something?"

"Well... Could you come to Utsunomiya now? My dad sorta wants to see you."

"Oh, is he okay?!"

"He's fine, so can you?"

"Yea, sure."

* * *

"Meow-mori, over here." Erika waved Aoi as she got off the taxi.

Grabbing her hand, Erika led Aoi through the hospital.

"Umm... So why does you're dad want to see me?"

"He uhh... wants to see my girlfriend. Look I'll explain later just... make a good impression okay? We're here."

Pushing the door open, they're greeted by a sickly man lying on a hospital bed.

"Miyamori, this is my dad."

"Pardon the intrusion... erm..."

"Yano-san will do." The man said.

"Ah... uhh... Nice to meet you, Yano-san. I'm Miyamori Aoi, Erika's... girlfriend."

The man looked at Aoi, then turned to his daughter. "Erika, do you love her?"

"Yes." Without hestation, the blonde answered. "I really do love Aoi."

Heaving a sigh of relief, he looked back at Aoi, "Miyamori-san... Please look after her."

"Oh! Umm- I mean- I uhh- Yes, I will, I love Erika too and-" Surprised by the sudden request, Aoi began to stutter.

The man slightly chuckled, "She's just as you describe her."

Erika simple nodded as she giggled in return.

"I can see why she likes you, Aoi-san."

"Umm! Thank you!"

"Well, my dad should be resting so you can go now. I'll stay with hi-" Erika started, but her father cut her off.

"No. Erika, you can go with her."

"What? But-"

"I'll be fine, your aunt is also here and so are the nurses. You've been here enough, if I need anything, I promise I'll call." He then looked at Aoi, "Aoi-san, look after each other, okay?"

"Okay fine, but we're not leaving till she gets back." Erika replied.

* * *

"Sorry we had to stay for so long." Both girls walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

"It's okay, I had fun. You're dad's pretty funny."

"Well, we probably won't be getting back until tomorrow. There is a place nearby we can stay for the night."

"Sure." Aoi said before stopping for a moment. "Oh, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

Aoi leaned in for a quick kiss, "Welcome back, Erika."

* * *

A week later, Aoi was woken up by knocking on the door. Looking at her phone, she sighed. _"The sun isn't even up yet... Who could it be?"_

Opening the door, she was greeted by Erika, with two big bags in each arm. "Heya, Meow-mori~"

"Eh? Erika?! What are you doing here? And what's with all that stuff?"

"Well, I'm moving in with you." The blonde replied as she entered, dropping her bags on the ground.

"Wait wait wait, not that I'm against the idea but please explain!"

"Like I said, I'm moving in. I've sold off my apartment and the other stuff I won't need, the rest of my stuff should arrive after work today."

"Seriously?" Aoi stood dumbfounded, staring at her.

"Yep. I'm looking forward to staying with you, Meow-mori."

Aoi sighed before flopping back onto bed, she had no energy to deal with this right now. Erika took off her jacket before following, snuggling right next to the younger girl.

"Oh, before I forget." Leaning closer, she kissed Aoi on the lips, "I'm home~"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello?" Erika picked up her phone on the way home. She got off a little later than Aoi today, but both were off for tomorrow.

"Hey, I called since I figured you'd be nervous for tomorrow." Yuka said from the other side of the call

"Well... Yea, I am."

"Like I told you before, your odds of failure practically don't exist. You'll be fine, I'm rooting for you both you know."

"Yea... Thanks, Yuka-san."

* * *

"Not that I mind, but why the sudden date today?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason. I don't need one to spend quality time with you, do I?"

"Okay fine, I look forward to what you have planned today~" Aoi said, nuzzling closer to Erika.

"Right then, I hope you like aquariums."

Both girls headed to a ocean themed aquarium where the spent the entire afternoon. From walruses to polar bears, even whale sharks and dolphins. Aoi even got to pet one of the dolphins, who had taken quite a liking to her. It had even tried to pull her into the water with it.

"That was so fun!" The younger girl exclaimed as they both were having dinner. "Those dolphins were so cute!"

"I still can't believe it tried to pull you in, I'm kinda jealous it took such a liking to you." Erika teased.

"Mou... I was really shocked you know. So what's next, Erika? Do you have more planned or are we headed home after this?"

"Not just yet, we still have a movie to catch. Excited for the G Colle movie sequel?"

"That one?! I've been looking forward to it! Thank you so much, Erika!"

* * *

"Here." Erika handed her another tissue.

"Thank you."

"Never knew you were _that_ invested to the series."

The younger girl didn't reply, still cleaning up her tears. "Ahh... I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight..." Aoi sighed.

"Ending not to your liking?"

"Not that but... It was just so sad!"

"There there." Erika petted her on the head.

"Anyway, is that all today?"

"Nope... One more stop." Erika hesitated a little.

* * *

"Wooooooow!" Aoi exclaimed at the sight before her.

They were at a park late at night, and it was amazing. Between the myriad of stars in the sky, moonlight that shone off the trees and the number of fireflies in the area, it was breathtaking.

"Where did you find a place like this?! It's so beautiful!"

"Yuka-san's recommendation. So, you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it! Thank you so much, Erika!" The younger girl exclaimed, pouncing on the blonde for a hug.

"Okay okay, let's go sit at that bench for a bit."

Aoi nodded earnestly, walking here took sometime, but right now she was in no hurry to leave.

 _"Well... here goes."_ Erika took a deep breath. "Meow-mori."

"Hmm?"

"We've been together for a long while now right?"

"Yea?"

"Do you... ever regret it?"

"What?!" Aoi stood up in shock. "No way! I love you, Erika! You are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, don't say things like that!"

"Good..." Erika giggled slightly. _"Yuka-san was right, my chances of failure really don't exist. Haa... Why did I worry so much about this."_

"Erika?"

"Aoi, you too are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with me. That's why..."

Dropping on one knee, she pulled out a small box from her pocket. Popping open the cover, within the box held a shiny golden ring with a small diamond. "...Will you marry me?"

"Yes... YES YES YES YES YES YES YESYESYESYESYES YES!" Aoi screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling the older girl up into a hug, kissing her over and over and over again.

Both girls had tears flowing, but they were both so happy neither cared. And they would remember today for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"...ow-mori, Meow-mori... Meow-mori, rise and shine."

"Five more minutes..."

"As nice as five more minutes of your sleeping face sounds, no. Come on, rise and shine."

Two years had passed since that day, and they had gotten married. A small modest wedding where they invited their colleagues and close friends, but it was just as special as any other wedding. And now Erika was trying to wake her wife for work, which was proving a little difficult today. Though that probably had to do with their late night binge of an anime. Fortunately for her, she had backup.

A small white kitten jumped on the bed and started nuzzling against Aoi's face.

"See? Even Miku wants you to get up."

"Two on one... No fair..." The younger girl pouted.

Erika sighed. "Fine, then how about this." Leaning down, she met Aoi's lips with hers, slipping her tongue into the latter's mouth.

They both embraced the feeling until a minute later, Erika broke off the kiss. "Awake now?"

"Okay okay... Good morning, Erika. And morning to you too, Miku."

Miku purred in response before running off towards her scratching post.

"Alright, now get cleaned up and lets go. You have a lot to do today, don't you? Director Meow-mori?"

* * *

A/N: And that's it, last chapter! TBH I had no idea how to end it, but this is what I came up with. Anyway if you've read up to here, apologies if at any point did it get cheesy, and thank you so much for reading!

~ShirayukiNeko~


End file.
